Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled The Blonde Dimwit, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama, as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Coverage Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Lindsay joined Camp Drama, fascinated to be on the island, and is placed on the Screaming Gophers. Later, she is moved into her cabin, and is confused by the concept of bunk beds, and becomes friends with Heather. She is then saddened by the fact that she can't decide which swimsuit to wear for the first challenge. She then protests at the fact of jumping into the water, due to thinking there was salt water sharks. While waiting for Chris to announce when they can jump, she agrees to go second last, before Heather. While waiting for her team to jump, she and Geoff begin to connect as friends, and tells him about another Geoff, and his boyfriend, Ryan. She begins to cheer on her team, calling Ezekiel 'Ezekia'. She then takes the hammer, which Geoff accidentally launched at Heather, and tries to help her team assemble the confessional, only for her to accidentally whack her hand with it. Her team later wins the challenge. In The Hunter Games, Lindsay sets down in the Mess Hall next to Heather, and claims that she is inspiring, but is unsure whether the word is actually 'expiring'. She states that she wants to be like her when she grows up, but not as 'pale or ugly', and informs her that they will be Best Friends Forever. In her confession cam, she says that she really likes the people, saying that Heather, 'Joe' and 'Lefawnda' are great people. Her team then begins to strategise for the challenge, which scares Lindsay, but not as much as finding out that someone is wearing sandals. She begins to make contact with Geoff, and blushes when he tips his hat to her. She teams up with Katie, as forced by Heather, for the challenge. She also confused Gwen's name as Gartha, while Heather talks bluntly to the goth. She then panics as the challenge starts, and orders Katie and Heather to run faster, so they don't get caught by Chef. Chef then senses that someone is hiding in the female bathrooms, and knocks down the stall, revealing Lindsay and Katie. Lindsay tells him that he has to say 'knock knock', but Chef ignores this, and shoots them both, sending them out of the challenge, as the 3rd and 4th contestant to be shot by him. As Lindsay and Katie wait for the challenge to end, they begin to talk about their team possibly loosing the challenge. Lindsay states that it was rude for him to not even knock, and she agrees, and Lindsay then adds onto it, making it a 'knock knock' joke. Katie informs her that it is not a joke, but a challenge, so Lindsay says she hopes that Heather wins it for the team, which eventually comes true. Trivia Audition Tape A beautiful blonde is shown in her bedroom, holding up the camera, as she auditions for Camp Drama. "Hi, I'm Lindsay." She cheerfully spoke, giggling. "It'd be so fun for me to be on your show, as I'm smart, pretty, hot, beautiful, good looking, attractive and a really nice person!" "I'd be friends with anyone, as long as they are nice to me, even fat girls! I like beaches, and tropical islands, even though I've never been to one!" Lindsay also adds, as the battery begins to die. "Please pick me for your show!" She promptly leaves her room, but forgets to turn off the camera, and it still records her talking to her friends, and eventually, it dies. See Also Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Female Category:Screaming Gophers